


Oh darling, just let me adore you.

by gladyoucouldmakeit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy tricks Harry Potter, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone is very gay because I said so, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Hogwarts Professors, Lots of Mind Healing, M/M, Pansy is very gay, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, Professor Susan Bones, Slow Burn, Trans Luna Lovegood, Wednesday Addams is a queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladyoucouldmakeit/pseuds/gladyoucouldmakeit
Summary: Draco tricks Harry into dating him. Neville is in on it, Pansy is smug, Hermione is exasperated, Ron doesn’t care, Harry is oblivious, McGonagall is done with everything and Teddy has too much on his plate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall & Poppy Pomfrey, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Diya Awasthi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Oh darling, just let me adore you.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable Harry Potter characters and settings in this fanfiction belong to J. K. Rowling. The Addams Family characters are also not my intellectual property. No profit is being made from this work.

“Coming Dray?”

Draco looks down at Pansy and sighs. Following her into the castle, he thinks how surreal it feels being here after so many years.

“How long do you plan on staying Pans?”

“What? Sick of me already? Need I remind you my darling, Draco that you were the one who requested I accompany you in the first place?”

“Yes, yes and I regret my initial decision already.”

“Oh cry me a river darling, you are stuck with me for the better part of this week and perhaps even the next.”

This was news to Draco, not expecting Pansy to stay for more than a day or two.

“Oh? To what do I owe for the pleasure of your ever lovely company?”

“Well my beautiful and effervescent girlfriend of course!”

Another piece of information Draco had not been privy to.

“Diya is coming as well?”

“Of course not darling! She has been trying to get a permit to open a Mind Healer clinic for one of her brothers. They think the kids should have the option to want to talk to someone outside the school, if they need it.”

Draco smiled at the obvious pride shining in Pansy’s eyes. Diya had been great for her slightly unhinged friend, especially after everything she had been through. Draco owed Diya his sanity with how Pansy had mellowed out after falling head over heels for the gorgeous 5’10 witch. It also helped that Pansy could talk about how long Diya’s legs were for hours. It kept her busy while Draco was otherwise mentally occupied.

“So I suppose you will be leaving me here to run off to your lovely girlfriend for almost two weeks?”

“Oh shush, you know it is more likely that I would only be visiting you when she is in meetings.”

Draco shook his head at her antics.

“Ah, Mister Malfoy, just who I had been waiting for. How was your journey?”

McGonagall greeted them in the staff meeting room that Draco had no idea existed until just a week ago. It seemed so unusual that even after spending so many years of his youth in the castle Draco was still oblivious to all its secrets and rooms.

“Headmistress, quite uneventful.” Draco nodded at her in greeting which she reciprocated.

“Miss Parkinson, I was told you will also be joining us.”

“Yes, I am, Headmistress.” Pansy took McGonagall’s hand and kissed it in greeting while Draco glared at her. McGonagall seemed to be surprised but recovered quite quickly.

“Ever charming Miss Parkinson.”

“For you Headmistress I can be anything.”

Pansy winked and it took all of Draco’s strength to stop himself from hexing her. Thankfully McGonagall didn’t offer her a response.

“Well I suppose you both can entertain yourselves before the feast,” she turned to Draco, “Seeing as you all have grown up considerably since the last time we met, I simply refuse to believe you and Professor Potter will be having any problems, Professor Malfoy.”

It was not a request, it was a warning. Draco nodded slowly as if incredulous that the Headmistress would suggest Draco could cause problems because of  **_Harry Potter_ ** of all people!

As McGonagall left Pansy gave Draco a look as if saying, ‘you know very well that she had every right to say that, especially after having front-row seat to your decade long obsession with Potter’. So even having Diya could not cure Pansy of being a sadistic bitch when it came to Draco and Potter.

Draco and Pansy continued their pointless chats all through the night. At the feast, McGonagall announced Draco as the new Potions professor and Neville Longbottom as the new Hufflepuff head of house while also continuing as the Herbology professor. If Draco could keep up with his teaching this year without any struggle then McGonagall would appoint him as the next Gryffindor head of house, considering currently Potter was the Slytherin head of house. Ravenclaw had Susan Bones as their head of house.

Draco knew that Headmistress McGonagall would bring about certain changes with how the school was run but he never expected something as essential as the Head of Houses being altered. He did not mind much of course, it had been a long time since something as trivial as house rivalry had mattered to Draco. He supposed it would be interesting to see the inner working of the Gryffindor house. But that did not matter when he still had to prove to McGonagall that he could take more responsibility starting next year.

**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

It took around a week for Potter to cross paths with Draco, not that Draco was keeping note. Draco sat on his desk as in his chambers, enjoying a cup of tea when the portrait of Wednesday Addams alerted him of Potter.

“There is a stunningly scarred suitor waiting for you. Need I remind you that you have yet to enchant any men since your arrival, I am greatly disappointed.”

“I would have to apologize dear, not all of us have been blessed with your superior enchantment skill. Would you kindly send him in?”

She was ever stoic as she left, her braids flowing behind her. Draco always had been a fan of the Addams, having read of how the family had somehow infiltrated the Wizarding World even while being muggles. They had even been wrongly accused of wizardry time and time again until Wednesday was found out to be a muggleborn witch. She was a force to be reckoned with in her years in Ilvermorny. Draco had no idea how her portrait had ended up in Hogwarts but he was still pleased with the company.

Potter entered his chambers, he looked thoroughly disheveled as always. Draco pointedly did not take note of anything else about Potter lest he make a fool out of himself.

“Ah, Mister Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Potter furrowed his brows in confusion. Was he confused as to why he is here, mused Draco. He almost hoped that Potter hadn’t changed much since they last met, just so Draco could easily read his emotions like he used to. No such luck though, Potter’s face was blank as Draco crossed his legs.

“Malfoy, I was told to contact you if I wanted any help concerning this clinic.” Potter held a parchment in his hand, no doubt containing the signatures of all the shopkeepers in Hogsmeade as Diya had successfully won them over.

Draco kept his face equally blank, “And who has bestowed upon me this honorable referral?” he asked already cursing at Pansy in his head. No doubt the meddling little witch was responsible.

“Parkinson. She was with Miss Awasthi in the last meeting concerning the signatures of the other shop owners in Hogsmeade and since I am one of the partners of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, they need my signatures too.”

“I suppose that makes sense. Please take a seat,” Draco gestured towards the sofa, “Now what do you need my help with, Potter?” his words had no bite. He supposed Severus would be disappointed but he did not care much. Potter sat down as he spoke.

“I fail to understand Malfoy the need of this clinic. I suppose it would have been helpful after the war when so many lives were affected so severely but now after a decade or so, I don’t think it is as necessary as your friend Miss Awasthi made it out to be.”

Draco was exasperated, was Potter truly so blind to the struggles of his students that he did not see how beneficial the access to a mind healer could be? Not to mention Healer Awasthi was offering his services to students with full discretion and no charges.

“I would think that you of all people would understand how essential such a privilege is to the students. However, since you are incapable of common sense I would gladly enlighten you.” Draco had every right to be condescending given the situation, at least that’s what he told himself.

“Right. Enlighten me then, Malfoy.” Potter crossed his broad muscular arms which made Draco’s mouth dry. He cleared his throat and took a long sip from his tea.

“Well then, I suppose you still remember your years as a student here. Besides the war, I mean.”

“Of course I do.”

“Then you remember the countless injuries each students became accustomed to during the school year.”

“Yes, but we have Madam Pomfrey to deal with that.”

“Of course, she can physically heal almost anything without ever leaving a scratch. However, she is still ill-equipped to deal with the emotional trauma. Children should not have to endure such emotional scars that might haunt them for years to come as I’m sure you agree.”

“Yes of course but-”

“And we haven’t even taken into account the naturally competitive environment of Hogwarts and how living in such a condition for long periods might affect the students. Then there are those inter-school competitions like the Triwizard Tournament, which may put the students in mortal danger. And although the war is over, not everyone has changed their views and certain Wizarding families are known to be quite abusive if their children divert from the path chosen for them, as I’m sure you are aware.” Draco looked at Potter pointedly.

Potter’s eyes told Draco that he had won this time. “Okay then Malfoy, you have convinced me. My only argument against you was that if students needed a mind healer, Professor McGonagall would have already provided the school with one.” As Draco smiled genuinely at Potter, he saw the latter’s mouth hang open a little as if he had never thought a Malfoy incapable of any other expression than a sneer.

“A fair argument Potter, however, must we rely on the Headmistress for everything. If we believe a certain change is good for the students then it is not just her but our responsibility as well to bring about that change. Wouldn’t you agree?” The question at the end was rhetorical but it seemed Potter still wanted their little chat to last longer.

“I would agree, yes. Thank you for enlightening me, Malfoy,” his tone could be mistaken with one of a teasing friend to a passerby, “I’ll be sure to let Parkinson and Miss Awasthi know what a great help you have been.”

Draco smiled again just to see if Potter would be as responsive as before, no such luck though. “No need to be so chivalrous, Potter. Would you like some tea?” Potter’s eyes widened at the friendly gesture. Draco supposed Potter did not expect from him much considering their past but his mother did not raise a gentleman for nothing.

“Yes, that would be lovely.” Draco waved his wand as the kettle poured two cups of tea. Draco did not ask for how Potter took his tea and Potter did not question how Draco knew to make the perfect cup of tea for him. Draco would bet his soul that if the roles were reversed, Potter could easily make him tea how he liked without asking as well.

As they sat in comfortable silence, sipping their tea, Draco thought how domestic this act feels. Potter did not speak for the entirety of the time it took for them to finish their tea and then promptly leaves with a whispered ‘Goodnight, Malfoy’ when it was just nearing noon on a Sunday.

Draco supposed their first official meeting could’ve been much worse.

**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Draco did not think that Potter would avoid him after their little chat, however Draco also did not think that Potter would come knocking at his door the next day.

“Good evening Malfoy.”

“Potter,” Draco nodded, “More questions about Diya’s brother, I assume?”

“Not really,” Potter scratched the back of his neck, the action giving away his nerves despite his face lacking any emotion. “I just thought it is about time we put the past behind us.”

Draco raised a brow, now this could prove to be interesting. “I apologize, Potter. I was under the impression it was already far behind us. Was I mistaken?”

Potter seemed to lose his footing, figuratively and literally, and sat down on the sofa heavily. “Of course! Yes! We are-I mean we have been… It has been behind us. FAR! Very far behind. Yes…”

Draco hid his smirk, “Are you quite all right? Would like me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?”

“Yes. I am fine. I just… Tea. May I have some tea?” Draco was disappointed that Potter had recovered so easily from his flustered state. However, tea did sound very pleasant.

“Certainly,” Draco smiled at Potter genuinely. Some half felt emotion flickered in Potter’s eyes for a split second and it was gone before Draco could identify it.

Draco sat next to Potter nursing his own cup of tea with his legs crossed. “How are things with you, Potter? I hear the Granger-Weasleys had a son not long ago.”

If Potter was surprised that Draco struck up the conversation, he did not show it. He just smiled widely as he talked about his new godson. Draco noticed the crinkles by his effervescent eyes, how Potter seemed to simply sparkle with the purity of love and joy amalgamated into the essence of ecstasy. He supposed if he could bottle Potter’s aura right at this moment, he will have the formula of unaltered happiness.

  
Perhaps, Wednesday Addams truly was going somewhere with that enchanting business.

**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

It became a lovely yet quite uneventful routine of Potter and Draco having tea after classes before dinner every day. They would talk mostly about the students and how their mutual friends are doing. Draco wouldn’t consider Potter as a friend but after a month of teaching together, he came close to an acquaintance. Wednesday, on the other hand, does not miss any chance to berate Draco for not being able to bewitch Potter.

Draco was teaching sleeping draughts when he heard a cry from one of the students. He turned around to find Edward Lupin harshly pulling on the hair of one of his housemates. Draco, only knowing Edward to be the well-mannered kind-hearted boy from Potter’s descriptions, found this to be unsettling.

“May I inquire what seems to be the issue here?”

Edward seemed to flinch back, face completely flushed in embarrassment however lacking any guilt. Perhaps everything is not what it seems.

“HE PULLED ON-”

“SHE CALLED ME-”

Draco glared at them both and ordered the rest of the class to continue with their brewing. He instructed the two troubled children to the adjoined office so they can have some privacy. Oh, Merlin, he does not have the patience to deal with a childish squabble between the two Slytherins without his tea.

“Now, I want both of you to say your piece one by one,” he waited for them to nod their understanding and continued, “Right. Miss Kroeber, you may speak first.” Edward seemed disappointed but did not object.

“Professor, I only said that he is a boy and should act like one. But he keeps saying he is not! I don’t understand what is wrong with that. Boys are boys and girls are girls. He can’t be a boy one day and a girl the next day!” Kroeber crossed her arms to convey the finality of her words.

Draco sighed. “Miss Kroeber, have you considered that boys do not have to be boys every second of every day and the same goes for girls?” She seemed readily scandalized while Edward was staring at Draco in amazement.

“Then what will they be if they are not boys?” At least she was open to consider the possibility. This made Draco smile.

“Anything they want to be,” she seemed unsure so Draco continued with an explanation, “Think of it this way. You do not have to be a student every day even though you qualify as one. In a similar way, you don’t have to be a daughter or sister every day even though you might have parents or siblings.”

She seemed to understand and nodded along, “Like how I don’t want to be a healer even though that is what my mother thinks I want to be.”

“Somewhat yes,” Draco gestured towards Edward, “You see I am unaware what Edwards wants to be but I don’t get to decide what she has to be,” Draco noticed Edward trying to hide his smile, “She has the right to decide anyone she feels like she is. It may even change because people don’t always feel the same things every day.”

“Oh. So he can be a girl and a boy…?”

“Or both or neither. Like how on some days you feel happy while on others you are sad and some days you don’t feel either.”

“I get it. It’s like when mum says she hates Gary but she kisses him goodnight anyway.” It was clear to Draco that Kroeber was trying her best to understand Edward’s emotions. Even though she was failing to understand, she seemed more accepting towards her and that seemed like the right first step.

She turned to Edward and winced. “I am sorry Teddy, I won’t call you a boy again.” Edward seemed to be tearing up and nodded at her.

“Now Miss Kroeber you may return to your desk and continue to work on your potion. Edward will be joining you shortly.” Edward stiffened.

After she left Draco turned towards the shy girl left in the room. She had been very quiet until now. “Now I would like to confirm, who do you feel like Miss Lupin?”

“A girl, professor,” Edward whispered staring at her feet.

“And do you have a preferred name for when you feel like a girl?”

“No, sir. I want to be called Teddy all the time.”

“Well then Teddy, I hope you understand I will not tolerate any commotions in my class. I especially forbid violence against any of my students.” Guilt washed over Teddy’s already embarrassed face.

“Yes, sir.” Draco nodded in acknowledgment and smiled.

“However, since this is the first time I have seen any misbehavior from you I am willing to overlook it if you fulfill the requirements of the punishment I set out for you.”

Teddy raised her head to look at Draco in bewilderment. “What requirements, sir?”

Draco pulled out a card from his drawer that read  **_Healer Akash Awasthi_ ** . He wrote down his name and details about how Teddy’s detention was to be held as therapy sessions with Healer Awasthi on every Saturday for two months until the Winter break.

“I am sure you will find Healer Awasthi to be great company.” Teddy seemed confused.

“I don’t understand,” she said looking at the card in her hand, “I am not sick. Why would you give me detention with a healer?”

“Oh no Teddy, you are mistaken. I am aware you are completely fine, this is only your punishment. It will help you understand your emotions better and how to explain things like these to your friends and family.”

Teddy seemed surprised that Draco knew she hadn’t told this to anyone. But Draco knew the Wizarding world, although magical and nurturing, can be very discriminatory towards people who do not fit the mold. Draco had been on the receiving end of this after the war and he refuses to let anyone else be dealt the same shitty cards as his.

He just smiled and seeing Teddy reciprocate made his chest feel ten pounds lighter. He instructed her the same as Kroeber and continued with his lesson as usual.

That evening Potter had an interesting conversation topic to discuss.

“I heard you gave Teddy detention.” It was not a question, Draco knew Potter was implying something but what it was, Draco hadn’t the slightest clue. Perhaps Potter wanted Draco to give his godson special treatment? Did Potter think he had sway over Draco just because of their little afternoon tea chats?

“Yes, I did.” Draco glared at Potter to make sure he knew his place.

Potter smiled fondly, “You really do have a thing for unique punishments, don’t you?” Draco gaped in shock. That was not where Draco thought their conversation was going. Not to mention hearing Potter talk about  **_unique punishments_ ** so fondly does not do well for Draco’s already very much interested brain.

Draco put down his cup and stared at Potter with a stoic expression. “Whatever do you mean, Potter?” Potter had the audacity to smile fondly again. Was he actually fond of Draco? Of all people? Has he fallen into some alternate dimension where gorgeous childhood nemeses have tea with their enemies and get fond over punishments to their godsons?

“I mean how you have different detentions for everyone. Like how you made Hilton carry Brown’s books for a month as punishment when you caught him bullying her. Or how you made the Fergusons work at Owl Post taking care of the birds for weeks after they pranked Frost with a howler. It’s just very peculiar. I always imagined you to be like Snape and make them clean cauldrons or something.” Perhaps not fond then, just interested.

“Well yes, I do give out somewhat unconventional punishments. Although I do hope you realize I am not Severus even though we might share some similarities, I refuse to be your Snape-surrogate.”

“Oh God, I hope not!” Potter laughed so beautifully Draco lost his entire train of thought. This is quite a dilemma he has gotten himself into.

Draco cleared his throat, “So, I suppose there was some point you were making with your ‘unique punishments’ observation?”

“Ah, yes. I was,” Potter took a sip of his tea and nodded, “Teddy told me how you wanted him to have hour-long therapy sessions with Healer Awasthi as detention.” Potter did not explain further. Was he still implying something? When did Potter become so hard to read? This is needlessly infuriating.

“Yes, I did.” Two can play at this game. Draco picked up his cup and took a sip of his tea.

“I just think it is very interesting.” Potter smiled.

“How so?” Draco smiled.

“That after I argued with you about the need for a mind healer, the next time my godson got into trouble you asked him to see a mind healer, a punishment you have yet to give to any other student.” Draco pressed his lip in a straight line to keep himself from shouting at Potter.

“I can see your confusion, Potter. Let me clear something for you.” Draco put his cup back down, tea be damned.

“Oh yes please do.” Potter sat his cup down as well before gesturing vaguely.

“The reason I choose to give out ‘unique punishments’ is not because it is fun and peculiar, I do that to teach them why they are being punished. I want them to not only see their wrongs but learn from it and try to do better in the future. I gave that particular detention to Teddy because that is what fit the situation. Your involvement in the entire ordeal is negligible.” Potter did not look like he believed him. Draco could not believe he had the audacity to accuse Draco of being so petty.

“Of course, it would make sense that my godson needs healing considering how troubled he is that I am his godfather. Very fit for the situation.” Potter being sarcastic had the opposite effect on Draco, certainly not one Potter was aiming for.

“Potter,” Draco stared at him with a blank expression, “I think it is time for us to cut this meeting short. Good evening.”

Potter’s mouth opened in shock. Draco thought that perhaps Potter believed Draco would fall into his old ways at the sign of a little argument. He failed to realize that he was not the only person who had grown up in the last decade.

Potter stared at Draco for a few seconds. When Draco raised an eyebrow Potter sat up straight and cleared his throat.

“Right. Good evening, Malfoy.” Potter went to leave with a set jaw.

“Oh, and Potter,” Draco called while sipping his tea, “Talk to Teddy. I will see you tomorrow.”

Potter seemed surprised that Draco would be willing to see him again after the disaster of a conversation they just had. Despite it, he nodded and left.

Wednesday was very much disappointed.

“What a disgrace! A month of tea parties and you could not even get him to agree with you, much less get into your bed. I would hope you have a plan in place, otherwise, I am requesting to be another professor’s portrait.”

“Oh my ever enchanting Wednesday, however, can I ask your forgiveness?” Draco mused.

“By stop being so appalling. You could at least try to use those long legs to your advantage. Wrap them around his neck, make him yours.”

“I would love to darling,” Wednesday rolled her eyes, “Honestly, there isn’t much I wouldn’t give to be able to wrap my legs around his neck. But there are other factors in play.”

“Other factors you say.” Wednesday raised her eyebrow, perhaps scandalized or perhaps bored. It was impossible to tell with her emotionless face.

“Yes, factors. You see darling, me and Potter have a history. A history that makes him immune to my charms.”

“That makes him a challenge. Does a challenge scare you?”

“No, absolutely not!” Now was Draco’s turn to be scandalized.

“Then why have you not made a move? Surely a challenge should make you even more determined.”

“It should yes,” Draco wanted to argue but stopped himself. Why should he back off? He was clearly attracted to Potter but it was unclear whether his advancements would be reciprocated. Perhaps he should take it slow for Potter’s sake. But why should he adhere to Potter’s needs? This is about Draco after all. Not to mention, Potter was being a dick for no reason.

It was no secret that the Boy Who Lived Twice was very much bi, so there is no reason he should be disgusted with Draco showing an interest other than the fact that they shared a heavy past with each other. There was a lot between them that has been left unsaid for the sake of putting the past behind them. And what is to say that Draco is even Potter’s type? Draco’s heart would be at stake if he were to express his feelings. No that would be ludicrous. There is no point in putting any of Draco’s organs at stake just for the sake of wanting to date the oblivious idiot that is Potter.

Just then a figurative light bulb went off in his head.

“You are right darling, I should surely make a move.”

**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Hi, hope you all liked it. I will be posting a new chapter very soon. My Tumblr is[ **@gladyoucouldmakeit**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/gladyoucouldmakeit)


End file.
